


I wanna cuddle

by DearMeLove



Series: Brotherly fun [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Big Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Damian Wayne, Embarrassment, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Younger Sibling Damian Wayne, Little Brothers, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove
Summary: Dick tries to love on his baby but sometimes baby's wanna be loved in private.Or in other words, Dick can't cuddle/kiss Damian in the library because Jason or Tim could potentially see it & Damian's a tough boi
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Brotherly fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I wanna cuddle

Dick threw his legs over Damain's as they relaxed on the couch in the library together. Damian laid back against the couch, holding his book closer to his eyes. 

He had been reading practically all day. Dick had whined enough to finally annoy Damain enough to let him sit with him. Damian had huffed angrily but hadn't said anything since then. 

That was over an hour ago. 

Slowly, Dick inched his way closer to Damian. Finally when he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around his little brother. Damian growled but made no move to push Dick off of him. Dick saw this as a win and grinned, peppering kisses over his baby brothers cheeks. "I love you, babybat." Dick cooed. 

Damian gave Dick a sharp push at that to which Dick laughed and pulled Damian closer, taking the book from the boy so he could read aloud. Damian sighed and leaned his back against Dick's chest. "Do not call me that revolting name again. I have a name for a reason." Damian spat. 

Dick tickled at Damian's sides, pulling a loud squeal from the boy. Damian jumped up from the couch to avoid any more of Dick's kisses. 

Dick pouted, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "But I thought you loved when I babied you?" Dick sounded hurt. 

Damian sighed and crossed his arms. "Not when Todd or Drake could walk in." Damian said, embarrassed. 

"Oh." Dick nodded. "Then let's go up to my room so we can cuddle." Damain nodded and clutched his book to his chest as they climbed the stairs together to cuddle. Dick ruffled Damian's soft locks with a chuckle. His baby was just too cute.


End file.
